Traditional cooking in Asian countries, and particularly India, has almost unarguably involved open flame cooking. Almost all cuisines and culinary practices developed in these countries have relied on the open flame method of cooking. This method of cooking has been in practice since time immemorial and with changing times and tastes, people have generally developed new cooking methods but centered on the same open flame cooking technique. For instance, preliminary heating, pre-frying, and roasting spices before cooking in open flame and oil is practiced. Similarly, to provide dry, crisp external surface for the ingredients in the dish, main ingredients are cooked in open flame before boiling or heating it with higher water content for complete cooking.
Even in the United States and other developed countries, induction cooking has been used for many years, wherein induction cooking is similar to other forms of cooking in that it uses a heated cooking vessel such as a pot or a pan to transfer heat to the food contained in the vessel. Induction cooking differs in that the vessel itself is the source of the heat, receiving its energy through electro magnetic radiation, which creates the heat in the walls of the vessel. The heat then reaches the food, from the vessel walls inward.
Even with the advent of modern cooking techniques, and specially the microwave technique, a substantial number of house-holds still prefer the open flame/induction cooking as their sole cooking technique. Such modern cooking techniques has definitely made the modern day cooking fast, easy, cost & time efficient, but, in public minds, still is not able to match up with the goodness of a traditional open flame cooking.
These modern cooking techniques depend mostly on an electrical supply as the power source. With a fluctuating electrical supply in most parts of any developing nation, including India, the primary concern in a user's mind is a loss of time and other resources, if and when, the electrical supply gets off in the course of cooking. Indian households also find it difficult to do an investment in money and space that separate cooking instruments dedicated to different styles of cooking might entail on them.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide for a cooking apparatus that combines the benefits of both open flame/induction/convection/conduction and other modern cooking techniques into a single apparatus, giving user a much desired advantage of savoring his taste buds by dishes made from different styles of cooking as well as saving cost and space.